Attracted to Trouble
by xDespair.Killed.The.sQuIrReLx
Summary: Sakura, the good girl at school is suddenly given the difficult task of keeping bad boy Uchiha Sasuke out of trouble. "I really hate good girls. They're annoying."-"We're not as bad as bad boys. At least I won't be in prison ten years from now." This would be impossible for her, considering the fact that Sasuke only seemed to attracted nothing but trouble. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Attracted to Trouble**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did... there would be ninja Squirrels in them. Naruto would have replied to Hinata's confession BY NOW and Sasuke... well he would still be somewhat evil but he would also love Sakura. EEP fangirl squeal. The photos used in the cover aren't mine either. I got them from google. :p But I did make the cover page.**

**Chapter one:**

"You know what we should get this weekend? Tattoos."

I drop my spoon from my mouth and nearly choke on the noodles that are lodged in my throat.

"No Ino, that's crazy!" I protest, slamming my hands forcefully onto the round table placed between the blonde and I, the only obstacle keeping me from pulling all her hair out. "My Oka-san would kill me, not to mention what my Oto-san would do." I whine, letting out a heavy sigh, trying to calm the large wave of hotness that had quickly rushed towards my head at Ino's rash suggestion.

As the blonde in front of me rolls her crystal blue eyes, a scowl forms on her pale face; one that of course, disagrees with my outburst. "Oh come on Forehead-girl, you're such a wimp. You never take any risks." Ino-pig groans, her azure orbs dropping to the green leaves sitting below her nose. "I invited you to Temari's party last Friday and you hung up on me as soon as I mentioned beer." She then clicks her tongue whist shaking her head with disappointment. Unfortunately I could never be her dream best friend.

Unlike my outgoing best friend, I'd much rather stay home with a good book perched firmly in my hands than go out partying with a cluster of sweaty strangers all rubbing up against me, drunk. Ino nags about the fact that I'm a complete bore who can only focus on bothersome school work. However, I do have an abnormal sized forehead, most likely containing a large brain that is much too superior for Ino's small mind to handle so in reality, I'm perfectly fine with my life.

"Even Hinata went!" She exclaims, bursting up from her seat, the metal legs of her chair scratch against the floor, creating a deadly screeching noise that burst in my ears. Nervously, I glance around, feeling my cheeks flush with embarrassment once I notice that the students around us are staring at us like we've just been let out of a zoo."Do you know how big a deal that is? Hinata, the quiet and timid girl went to a party, got drunk and-

"I- I think that's enough Ino." Hinata stutters, her ghostly pale face suddenly heats up as she pokes her fingers together. Lowering her head, she attempts to look away nervously, wanting to escape the topic of our conversation. What could Hinata have done that night? Though I'm not the type to sink into the topic of gossip, I can't help but feel intrigued by all of this. I try pushing away the part of me that wants to push Ino into continuing the story but the curiosity only rises.

See, this is why I strictly restrain myself from consuming any amount of alcohol. Look what it has done to our poor innocent Hinata-chan.

"No, that's not enough Ino. Come on, continue." Kiba urges, eager to find out what our little timid girl has done. Now I hate myself for agreeing with him. Sakura, what are you trying to become?

Clearing her throat, Ino ignores the brown haired boy's question and finally takes a seat. At least she isn't up like a complete moron anymore, embarrassing everyone at the table with her loud shouts. My lips silently tug into a disappointed frown. I guess we'll never find out what Hinata did. "Whatever, you need a guy Forehead girl. You haven't dated anyone since… Kiba. And I don't know why even went out with a dog like him anyway " She scrunches up her nose, creases folding on her forehead as her face contorts into a disgusted grimace.

Carefully, I glance at Kiba who quickly turns away, face red. Everything's been so awkward around him ever since we broke up. The relationship was boring. It had no sparks- none of that cliché romantic feelings people are supposed to feel when they finally meet that special someone. Though I didn't feel anything, I continued with the relationship, wanting to let it sink in so the fireworks might appear someday. Unfortunately it never did… for me.

But apparently Kiba had fallen head over heels for me and I was the bitch that broke his heart. Now he won't even look at me and once I see him, worms slide into my stomach and guilt bubbles up inside of me. I feel horrible about the entire incident and I've apologized countless times. Every time though, he assures me that it's fine but I can see in his eyes that it isn't. I don't know how to fix the horrible mess I've caused.

Narrowing my eyes, I glare at the girl sitting across from me, my hands tightly clutching onto the wooden chopsticks in my hand as I reel up some noodles before shoving it into my mouth. "Hey, you're the one who can't even hold onto a proper relationship." I mutter with my mouth full, unintentionally spitting out soup.

"Gross." Ino groans, quickly dodging what's flying towards her. "I swear if that would have landed on me, you and your huge ass forehead would have been dead." She hisses, dusting her uniform, inspecting for stains.

"And that's not true. Shikamaru and I have been dating for a whole month." She states proudly, clinging herself onto the boy beside her while he merely looks away while mumbling the word 'troublesome'. Now this is a couple you'd want to look up to. Not. But I suppose they are good for each other, somehow balancing everything out.

He keeps her calmer whist she pushes him into things he normally wouldn't do.

"Ino-chan, isn't tomorrow your one month anniversary?" Hinata speaks out with a small smile gracing her rosy lips. "Are you and Shikamaru-san going somewhere?" She asks, her dark indigo bangs, hovering above her eyes as she looks down timidly. Hinata doesn't have much self-confidence; even talking to her friends she tends to look elsewhere, always avoiding proper eye contact.

She probably developed this from her strict father. As a child, she's been told many harsh things but truthfully, I think she's a beautiful and strong girl who can amount to many things. She just needs to believe in herself.

Ino quickly claps her hands together, a wide exuberant grin dances across her face. "You're totally right! Shika-kun, where are you going to take me? I really want to see that new movie with Jennifer Lawrence, I mean she's just such an amazing…."

I tune out her words while sighing to myself. Perhaps Ino IS right and my life is filled with nothing but secureness and safety. Then again, I really don't prefer taking risks that may turn out horribly in the end. The thought of bad outcomes scare me thus resulting to the good girl who's had a clean record throughout her entire life time. Though the accomplishments make me feel warm, a void emptiness stays firm in my chest as a part of me wants nothing more than even a hint of danger or excitement.

As I let out a sigh, I know that the feeling may as well fade. There's no way Haruno Sakura would ever get into trouble. After all, I'm nothing but a good girl, nothing compared to-

"Uchiha Sasuke!" The cafeteria explodes with shouts of affection, screams of confessions as girls throw themselves at the handsome boy who's just walked into the room.

His hands tucked loosely in his pants pocket, his face pale and expression emotionless as always. His lips form a deep scowl as he appears to be hoping that everyone in the room would quickly disappear. Like always, his raven hair sticks upwards, defying all odds of gravity. Standing tall, he continues to walk across the room, his T-shirt not able to hide the muscles on his arms, strength that would make any girl want to faint in his arms and-

What am I doing? This is Uchiha Sasuke we're talking, the boy who cares for no one but himself. All he is; is bad news. I shake my head at my stupid thoughts, forcing away a blush.

_**Oh come on, you can't deny that the boy is sexy**_

_I also can't deny that I want you to shut up _

_**Fine, fine, but at least do me a favor and continue to stare at that amazing body of his. Yum.**_

I groan at my inner and immediately look away towards the blonde behind Sasuke. His best friend, Uzumaki Naruto trails behind him, grinning while waving at everyone in the room as his blue orbs dance around gleefully, and a tinted glow gleaming off of his entire body. Two complete opposites are somehow best of friends.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin, Ino's enemy jumps up from her seat and hurries towards the love of her life, latching herself onto him in an attempt to gain his attention. "I was looking for you all day. My mom wants to invite you over to diner since we're neighbours. So how about it Sasuke, I'll be _so _bored without you." She purrs, pouting her lips while resembling a child who's begging for what they want. "And after dinner, maybe you can stay a little longer and have some fun with me." She winks seductively at him which only seems to deepen the scowl on his face.

Why is she so desperate for his attention? It's not as if she'll ever earn it, especially not by chasing after him like an obsessive fan girl.

He quickly shakes her off, not even sparing her an acknowledging glance before he walks away, leaving her with merely the humiliating light shining upon what's left of her pride.

"What's the point? He doesn't notice anyone." Ino mumbles.

"What's so good about him anyway?" Kiba grumbles, clearly upset with all the attention the Uchiha is gaining.

Ino scoffs at Kiba's comment. "If he heard you, you would have gotten your ass kicked, Kiba. I heard this morning; this one kid accidently bumped into him and Sasuke beat him up so bad that he's stuck in the hospital for a whole month." Ino whispers, leaning her body across the table, her voice quivering as if fearing that he might overhear the conversation.

"Complete asshole if you ask me." Kiba retorts, throwing a glare towards Sasuke.

Suddenly, his onyx eyes are on us. Kiba turns away swiftly, attempting to act as if he's busy texting someone. He's always had a big mouth but unfortunately, can't deliver to what he says most of the time. Still, the Uchiha's intense gaze remains on us and I can't help but allow my jade eyes to meet his.

My cheeks begin burning up unintentionally as I whip my head in another direction, cursing myself for being so careless. Hesitantly, I glance back, sighing with relief once I notice that his back is now turned to us. What the hell was that?

"Kiba, you idiot! I swear if he comes for us after school, I'm going to beat your ass up after he's done with you." Ino sneers, furrowing her brows as she clutches desperately onto the edge of the table, acting as though her life may depend on it.

"Is U-Uchiha-san really a bad person?" Hinata stammers.

My best friend shrugs while taking a bite out of her crunchy salad. "He was fine up until five years ago." She states with her mouth full of green lettuce. "I mean he's ignored everyone for most of his life but after his brother ran off to join Akatsuki, Sasuke changed like really quickly. His grades dropped, he began getting into a lot of fights. He even transferred to sound for two years but returned for high school. I hear his parents wanted to send him to military school but he refused to budge." Ino explains, her voice still projecting in a hushed tone.

"What the hell is an Akatsuki? Is that like a fruit?" I ask, tilting my head to the side as I continue to stare at Ino. I furrow my brows with confusion as her words seem like transparent sounds with no meaning to me.

Ino rolls her eyes at me, slapping her forehead with her hands while she groans with pure frustration. "Yes Sakura, his brother totally joined a fruit, because that would make so much sense." Her voice drips with sarcasm but I'm still completely lost. "It's a gang, a really famous one too. I've heard they've committed murders but the police have no definite proof so they can't arrest any of them. That's how dangerous they are." She informs me, her tone firm.

"T-that… exists?" I gulp, trying to ease away the uneasy lump that has appeared in my throat.

"Sak, what's wrong with you? How do you not know about them? They've been all over the news." Kiba jumps in. The familiar name makes me flinch as old memories begin souring through my mind. I spent three years with him and maybe I didn't love him but the feelings are still there. "Hey, are you okay?" He asks. I rotate my head around, his eyes peering at me with worry and concern.

"Troublesome people." Shikamaru sighs.

"You guys are all idiots." Ino huffs impatiently while crossing her arms. "Oh, not you Hinata. You're still amazing." She smiles at the timid girl, seated diagonal from her. "The rest of you though are just morons."

Rolling my eyes, I deliberately flick my chopsticks upwards towards her, splashing liquid onto her shirt. "Nice to know you care." I mumble.

"SAKURA!" She shrieks. "You did not just do that. Oh my god, this is going to be so hard to wash out. You stupid forehead-girl. When I get my hands on you I'll-EEP"

The speakers screech, imitating a dying cat. My ears feel as if they may be about to bleed because it feels like my eardrums are ripping apart as the dreadful seconds continue to drag by. "A-Attention, may I have your attention please- Shizuna is this piece of shit even working?" Tsunade's voice echoes through the large school.

"Umm yes Ma'am, you're on right now." Shizuna, Tsunade's secretary squeaks from the background.

"Oh good. May I have your attention please! Haruno Sakura, I need you to report to the main office as soon as possible!" At hearing those words, my stomach seems to do a backflip because my lunch feels as though it may just explode out any second now. My heart drops as anxiety sits on top, weighing it down as an anchor would to a sail boat. Sweat builds up on my forehead as I try thinking of anything bad I could have possibly done to ruin my perfect record.

Ino giggles, mocking my worried state. "Karma's a bitch, isn't it Forehead-girl." She grins.

"Troublesome, I'm never going to get to sleep." Shikamaru yawns in annoyance.

"I wonder what that old hag wants from you. Don't get yourself killed." Kiba pats me assuredly on the back but his comment doesn't help at all.

I sigh and pick up my trey; the fear only seems to multiply as many pessimistic thoughts race through my mind. "Don't worry Sakura-chan, she's probably going to congratulate you on an achievement." Hinata smiles encouragingly at me, setting my racing heart slightly at ease.

"See, Hinata is the only good friend I have." I mumble. "Thank you Hinata-chan." I speak loudly so that the rest of them can hopefully lean from her kindness. Oh who am I trying to kid? They'll never learn.

I turn around with my trey placed in my trembling hands. The soup in the bowl begins waving back and forth, mirroring the movements of my unsteady arms.

"I love you Sakura!" Ino calls after me.

A small smile tugs on the corner of my lips as I try keeping myself from smiling like an idiot. Once I reach the trash bins, I dump out all the waste before setting the trey on top of the trey spot.

What could Tsunade-sama want with me? I gulp, looking towards the exit, not wanting to leave the safety of this room. She has a reputation of having an extremely short temper; one wrong word and you could get yourself a week of unjustified detention from the blonde woman. I for one cannot handle the outcome of detention, since I'll most likely die from the horrible hours I'll be forced to spend with delinquents before I can escape.

I can see it now, them throwing darts at my overly large forehead.

With slow steps, I drag myself towards the office, my body growing heavier by the second. Before I realize it, I'm standing outside the large glass door, minutes away from my probable doom. Swallowing the large lump that feels like needles jabbing the insides of my throat, I try my best to force away the worry and replace it with optimistic thoughts.

I pull open the large doors and step inside, walking around the large wooden desk placed in the front. My fists are clenched and drenched with disgusting sweat at the moment from all the anxiety.

Once I'm around the desk, I gasp with shock. My eyes widen, my fists unclench while my jaw drops once I see the boy in front of me. My heart skips a beat and I can't seem to utter a single word or squeak out a mere noise. Instead, I'm frozen like a dumb statue. Why is _he _here?

Tsunade's blue orbs flicker onto mine, a warm smile graces her lips. "Sakura, I'm so glad you're here. Please take a seat next to Mr. Uchiha over here." She greets me, beckoning me over while gesturing at the velvet chair beside Sasuke.

Hesitantly, I make my way over, sitting slowly onto the soft seat. "Hello Principal Tsunade." I squeak, imitating a pathetic mouse.

"Uchiha." Tsunade begins.

"Hn." He grunts in response, eyeing her dully as he rests his cheek on top of his fist.

"You're grades are dropping and you've gotten in over five fights in the last two days!" She exclaims, face flushed with anger as she clutches tightly onto her arm rests to keep herself from strangling the boy in front of her. "You're idiotic actions are affecting our school's reputation and both your parents and I agree that there needs to be change." She states sternly.

"Good for you." He retorts, his tone flat, a little too calm for someone in his position.

"Uchiha Sasuke, this is not a laughing matter!" Tsunade snaps and I flinch at the volume of her voice. She's like a volcano that's suddenly exploded after years of confinement.

The corner of his lips tugs up into an amused smirk. "I'm not laughing though."

"As I was saying, both your parents and I think there should be some definite improvements which is why- " She suddenly points her gaze at me. "You're here Miss Haruno."

I sit up abruptly, still unable to utter a response. Instead, I simply sit still dumbfounded by her statement. "Fugaku and I have both agreed for Sakura to be the one who looks after you and keep you out of trouble. She's a straight A student, contains a perfect attendance record, a perfect and clean permanent record and has never gotten into any fights."

My jaw drops at her words and I'm way too stunned to protest. How could this be happening to me?

"I refuse." Sasuke replies. Thank god.

"You can't refuse." Tsunade sneers back.

"I just did." His voice grows deep and dangerous, sending unwanted chills down my spine.

An unexpected smirk stretches across the principal's face. "We had a feeling you'd say that so there is a second option." She explains.

"What is it?" He urges, his scowl only deepening with annoyance. Obviously he doesn't want to be here nor does he enjoy this turn of events.

"Your parents will send you back to sound." She shrugs.

Suddenly, he sits up, almost in a panicked way, his eyes wide with… fear? "There's no way in hell that's happening." He spits out. "I'd rather die than go back there." Danger deeps from his voice and I can tell that he's dead serious.

With a quick motion, he flashes his gaze on to me and grunts. "I'll take her." He grumbles, not happy with either choices. Well that's hurtful. Am I really that bad to be around? "I really hate good girls. They're annoying."

_**What did that sexy bastard say? Oh that's it. Let me at him!**_

That arrogant bastard! Who does he think he is? I bite my lower lip to keep myself from throwing colourful curse words in his direction as my nails dig deep into the cushion of my chair so I can contain myself from clawing his eyeballs out. "Hey, I don't like this any better than you do. At least we're not as bad as bad boys. At least I won't be in prison ten years from now." I retort, narrowing my green orbs to glare at him.

"Anyway Sakura, you'll be switched into all of his classes for the rest of the year since you can actually afford taking this risk. You'll also have to make sure he doesn't get into any unnecessary fights. This merely means that if you, Uchiha want to go somewhere after school with your friends or to an event, you must take Sakura here with you. I have been instructed by your father to put these scanners on you the two of you. All it does is locate your location and your dad will be able to see it all on his phone. It's pretty cool if you ask me." A devious grin stretches across her face as she touches her chin with her thumb. "I could really use one of these for my boyfriend." She muses before shaking her head clear of that dangerous thought. "But basically, for the rest of the year the two of you will spend quite a lot of time together. If we see no changes then it's back to sound for you Uchiha, do I make myself clear?" Her voice deepens and becomes more stern at the end of her words.

Wait... what did she just say? No, no, no, this cannot be happening!

"This arrangement starts right now."

"…"

"What?" We both hiss in unison

* * *

**Hello everyone and thank you for reading my fanfic. I'm sorry about the incredibly boring start and hope that you'll give the future of this story a chance. **

**If you are reading this though PLEASE review. Good or bad- it doesn't matter. I really just need to hear some opinions and feedback. I would also really appreciate any type of constructive criticism you have to offer as I only wish to improve my writing in the future. But if you are going to hate, I really need a reason as to why. If you thought it was good, boring, bad, stupid or anything else, tell me by reviewing!  
**

**Sorry for being so annoyingly pushy xD**

**If you review, I'll give you a cookie. Come on, you know you want the cookie. It's a limited time offer. I do not take responsibility for the possible food poisoning in this treat- I mean, it is one hundred percent safe. I promise. **

**okay lol, I probably won't get any reviews now because of this xD I'll shut up now. I LOVE YOU, whoever you are. (homo intended) I don't care what gender you are but homo intended. Just to creep you out. ;) - Sexual winky face ;)**

**Notice how ;) these always makes a conversation awkwardly sexual. Proven fact people! **

**-Squirrel_Girl**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, thirteen reviews on the first chapter? -dies as spirit slowly goes down to hell- Because we all know I'm going to hell when I die. thirteen is my lucky number so I think this is some sort of fate. Thank you all so much. Hearing your feedback means a lot to me! And also thanks to all who followed and added to your favourites. I'm just like squealing like a pig here ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I should probably try to learn how to draw first.**

**Chapter Two: **

I cannot believe the unjustified decision she has come up with. Sure, punish him for his rash and idiotic decision but me? I am innocent, I tell you. Pairing me up with a guy who probably doesn't even know how to smile and one that will most likely attempt to slash my head off the first chance he gets is completely unacceptable! Where is my lawyer damn it?

One moment, I'm sitting in the cafeteria, having a civilized conversation with my fellow peers- okay perhaps not entirely civilized but that isn't the point. Now I'm sitting here in the office as Shizuna is ordered to force on this digital watch on my wrist, one which contains a high tech tracker. Knowing that these kinds of things actually exist makes me wonder what other kinds of secrecy our government is hiding.

"Is all this really necessary?" I ask, my voice drenched in irritation. I scowl once I feel the material grab onto my skin, pinching it with unrequired force. My brows furrow as I turn the other way, feeling my blood rush to my face with absolute annoyance. I really feel like punching someone right now. Maybe if I do that it'll stain my good girl reputation and completely discard this foolish deal.

Tsunade sends me a deadly look, forcing me to bite my lip, trapping the angry words inside of my mouth. "Of course it is! Now Sasuke, give her any trouble and a severe punishment is required." She states, turning her gaze onto him. Unlike me though, he doesn't flinch under the pressure but instead remains perfectly unfazed. "Also, I have moved everything in your locker, Sakura and have transferred it into one beside Sasuke. Since he's scared off most of his other locker mates I thought it'd suit the situation, no?"

No! No, it would most definitely not. What the hell did I do to deserve this? Was spilling soup on Ino's shirt really worth all this suffering from my end? Hey, maybe if I paid for the dry cleaning I'd be forgiven. Oh Kami, save me. Ino was right for once, Karma is a bitch who over reacted over a small amount of spilled soup.

I jump at the loud shriek of the hourly bell. Tsunade smiles at the sound, acting as if it's music to her ears. A cruel grin stretches across her face as she stares at the two of us. "Class is starting. Let's get on it you two. I want this to go well, understood?" She lowers her head put her eyes remain piercing through my very soul and I can't help but nod my head nervously.

"Sasuke?"

"Aa."

When she gives us the signal to leave, I abruptly stand up and without waiting, I run passed him and towards the door, quickly swinging it open with eager force as the cold atmosphere in there is merely too much to handle. Stepping out into the crowded halls, I'm for once glad for the loud chatter passing from one end to the other.

"We have gym." He states calmly while walking out behind me.

My jaw drops at his words and I whip my head in his direction. His sentence spins rapidly in my head, nearly causing all my thoughts to explode into a disastrous jumble. I'm trapped in a disbelief state but know that he has no reason to lie or joke around with me. Mostly because I know Uchiha Sasuke does not joke.

Finally, I'm able to grasp onto the moment. "But gym classes are categorized by gender. Boys and girls don't have gym classes together." I stammer, hoping for reality to be false but knowing that I'm only setting myself up for disappointment.

A small but noticeable smirk sets onto his face as he shrugs my words off. "Hn." He shoves his hands into his shorts pocket and begins walking down the hall, towards the large gym.

After snapping out of shock, I notice he's way ahead of me. "Hey, wait up! I don't want to get lost." I call out, scurrying after him. Getting lost and being late would be the worst possible outcome of everything. My perfect record completely flushed away into a futile attempt at what could have been. Mu university applications would be rejected with a big fat x. My future would crumble before me and-

Okay, maybe that's a slight over exaggeration…

After pushing against the many people that were walking in the opposite direction, nearly drowning me like large waves on a stormy day, I'm finally able to catch up to his quick pace. Why must he walk so fast?

"Sasuke, I love you!" Oh yeah, he has fangirls- or fangirl. Although most of the female population in school are hopelessly in love with him, they're attempts have only faltered since he notices no one so they've given up. Staring and admiring from afar is now good enough for them. Karin seems most persistent though. "Maybe you didn't hear me at lunch but my mom invited-

I drown out her voice as I try hard not to lose him into the crowd. It's would be nearly impossible though since his hair looks strangely like a chicken's butt. It sticks up unnaturally thus easy to spot out in a sea of students.

"Wait up. Tsunade-sama said we'd have to do this together. I'm going to get lost." I complain, frustrated at his refusal to cooperate.

"That's the point." He replies uncaringly, his smooth yet vile voice strips away all warmth in the air, filling it with his cold personality.

Enraged by his answer, I can feel my blood begin to heat up underneath my skin, corrupting me and fuelling my thoughts with cuss words. I clench my fists to contain myself from throwing a punch at him as I know it'll probably only cause me pain. I quicken my pace until our speed is equal. "Listen Uchiha, you may think you're all that because you're some kind of hot shot bad boy but you're just a horrible person. I don't like this set up any better than you do. In fact, I think I may have it worse because I'm stuck here with an emotionless bad boy who's only able to be arrogant and cruel to the ones around him!" I snap, suddenly letting the entire anger flood out of my body through my words.

He merely ignores me and continues to walk forward. That bastard. Oh that's it, he is so getting it- OW

I rub my nose, my gaze only able to meet a green door. "We're here." He states emotionlessly, passing forward to open the door for himself. He could have at least told me instead of allowing me to bump into that stupid door.

Grumpily, I begin walking forward but am once again, met by the hard surface of the door. Stumbling backwards, I manage to catch myself before falling down. He didn't even hold it. A violent wave floods through every inch of my body. I pull my mouth into a deep frown once I'm able to regain composure. With a quick movement, I push to door open and stomp into the class room.

"Sakura-san, how lovely it is to have such a beautiful and youthful blossom join our gym class!" Oh hell no. This is why I refused to take gym. Other than the fact that I completely suck and destroy every sport I play.

Spinning my head into his direction, I offer him a slight wave. He walks towards me in his usual green jumpsuit, one that is probably a size too small and is revealing more than I'd actually like to see. "Tsunade-sama has instructed me to give you your uniform." He states loudly, a wide smile stretches across his face, one that may be too dazzling. I look down to shield my eyes and accept the bag he is currently holding out to me. My worst nightmare has come true.

Gym class.

Changing for me is quick. I find the change rooms to be awfully smelly and in dire need of some of those air fresheners. The shirt is green with the Konoha symbol placed boldly in the middle. The bottoms are simple black shorts with white lines stripped along the sides.

Gym class with a bunch of boys… Don't make me go out there.

I quietly walk out, wanting to be invisible and so far, I seem to be succeeding.

"SAKURA-SAN!" Oh crap.

Run damn it, run! It's fuzzy brows.

I almost do but it's too late. Green flashes before me before I am suddenly wrapped with two strong arms, squeezing the air out of my body. "My youthful cherry blossom, it is an honor to be in your presence. Oh my sweet Sakura-san." He finally lets go and takes a hold of one of my hands, gently bringing it up to his puckered lips before he sets a wet sloppy kiss on my knuckle.

I told you to run, dumbass.

"We… have a hot girl in class. Awesome."

"Her forehead is too big though."

"And… is that pink hair?"

"Who cares, she has boobs and a vagina, that's all that matters."

Gym class with boys who are way too horny.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see a smirk on the Uchiha's face as he looks at me with pure amusement.

"Well its Youthful Thursday guys. You know what that means right?"

"Dodge ball!" Oh fuck my luck.

After an hour of gruesome pain, the torture is finally over as I prepare to leave with countless blouses tainting my sore body. I drag my body back to the change room, completely out of breath as I feel as if my chest is filled with heavy rocks weighing me down. I nearly collapse once I reach the security of the change room.

Luckily, after gym is calculus and unlike most people I like calculus and anything math related as I feel academics are where I strive the most. This is where my huge forehead comes into play baby.

"Nice dodge ball skills." He chuckles while walking beside me to our next class.

I send him a glare as I cross my arms over my chest. "Was it me or were you purposely aiming at only me?" I hiss. At least eight of my ten bruises were caused by him.

He shrugs at my words as we reach our classroom. "I don't know what you're talking about." He says emotionlessly but the amused smirk still remains on his face. He opens the door for me while stepping to the side so I can walk through. But of course, I don't trust him and I don't walk passed him without shooting him a skeptical look.

Iruka-sensei is thankfully our teacher. The seventy minutes of class seem to drag on though as countless students constantly interrupt his every sentence. Then, I remember. As a girl who has aced all my tests and participated in many clubs I was able to squeeze my way into the advanced classes. Since Sasuke is a trouble maker who rarely actually attends any classes he is placed with the delinquents. Unfortunately for me that means so am I.

Crack

I look down to hear what the sudden sound is. Suddenly I notice my pencil is now split in two. I really need to stop letting my anger control me.

"Haruno Sakura you better tells me all the details now." Ino urges once class is over. She roughly grabs onto my forearm and drags me down the hall and towards her locker. "You weren't in biology today. You left me with Kiba, how could you? And you also never miss class. Like, I remember in grade ten you had a high fever but still dragged your sick ass to class, now do tell."

Oh god. What am I supposed to say? In all fairness I think that this is all her fault. If stupid Ino-pig hadn't cursed me than I probably would be fine by now. Okay, perhaps not. Do not blame me for being overly superstitious about everything. "Ino, you are not going to believe what happened." I begin my dreadful tail about a young girl who has reluctantly fallen into the devious trap of a drunk principal and handed her into the gasp of the deadly Uchiha Sasuke.

"So after I got called down Tsunade told me to take a seat and you wouldn't-

Someone clearing their throat interrupts our conversation. I see Ino's eyes nearly burst out of their sockets as they bulge out. Her arms tremble as they move up, her fingers weakly pointing at the person in front of her. What the hell is wrong with Ino? I haven't seen her this scared since we watched the grudge together.

I turn my head around to the said person and nearly lose my balance at the sight of him. Sasuke, what does he want? His gaze is dark as he narrows his eyes into a glare, throwing daggers into my head. I bet he would too if he could. The scowl on his face only seems to deepen as I continue to stare at him. I gulp at the sight of him, especially since he looks like he wants to kill me.

"H-hello Sasuke-kun." Ino squeaks out. "Is t-there something we can do for you?" She stutters.

He ignores her question and instead, points his gaze directly on me. "You." He says flatly. "Come with me." He commands as he grabs my arm and begins dragging me away, disregarding my pleads of protests. I turn back, guilt weaving its way into my skin and corrupting my body as I look at Ino's dazed expression.

"What the hell, let go of me!" I scream. "I will yell for help, I swear." I threaten.

He finally stops after we're outside the back doors. Finally releasing his tight hold on me, he opens his mouth to speak. "Don't tell anyone about this." He hisses. His glare only hardens. "

"Why? I have the right to tell my friends." I fire back.

He scoffs and my response. "News travels around too fast in this town. If you cared about your safety, keep that loud mouth of yours shut." What did he even mean by that?

Keeping my feet steady and firm, I refuse to back down but instead, only feel more fuelled up. "Damn it Uchiha, it's bad enough Tsunade placed me with you but I want to at least tell my friends. You don't have the right to tell me what to do. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not like the rest of your mindless fan girls. I'd be happy to let one of them take my place but Tsunade has stuck me with you and I'm not going to let her down. Keep that arrogant mouth of yours shut and we can both can through this fine." I growl, prodding my finger against his chest, shoving him back slightly.

"You're annoying." He grunts.

"Fine, how about we both make this easier on each other? You can go home by yourself and I'll leave too. That way, I won't be so annoying to you." My voice grows dangerously low as I've had enough of him for one day.

"Good." He replies, keeping his voice calm as he turns to leave, leaving behind a blast of cold air that sends shivers down my spine. His motor cycle is parked a few meters away,

"SASUKE-TEME. LET'S GO BUY BEER! YOU PROMISED ME THIS MORNING!" A loud voice calls out cheerfully from the door in which we came from. Startled by the sudden noise, I snap my head in the direction of the sound and sigh once I see it's only Uzumaki-san. He's been known for being quite dense so I'd say it's okay if he sees Sasuke and I together. The assumptions he makes can merely be erased by a convincing lie.

Wait, did he say beer? "You bastard, you said you were going home!" I scream, digging my heels deep into the soil beneath me, stopping abruptly.

He looks at me blankly; his lips curl down into an irritated frown as he shifts his gaze towards his best friend. "Dobe." He scoffs as he narrows his eyes into a glare. "Why are you so loud? You really need to shut up at times." He states, his voice flat, dripping with pure annoyance. He looks as if he could just about kill someone at the moment.

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean, Teme? You're the emotionless jackass who's got a pole stuck up your fat ass!" Naruto exclaims, throwing a direct punch at the man in front of him. I gasp as his fist grows closer to Sasuke's head but to my relief, he dodges it easily and remains perfectly calm as always.

"Hn." He grunts.

After calming myself down slightly, I realize he hasn't answered my question yet. How dare he ignore me like this? This just absolutely does it. Stomping up to him and his motorcycle, I place myself on the back seat, holding onto the sides firmly to assure my balance. Sasuke's eyes travels onto me, his intense glare merely hardens at the sight of my actions. My legs seem to grow wobbly as he continues to stare but I swiftly snap out of it, refusing to seem dazzled by his mysteriously dark presence. Facing him, I look him dead in the eye and point at him accusingly. "Listen you asshole, I'm not getting off this bike until you agree to go home. There's no way in hell I'm getting in trouble because you decided to drag your butt to some liquor store so you can get drunk at home." I proclaim stubbornly, holding my head high up in the air as I talk to him.

"I am going home damn it. Get off my bike before you rub off some kind of annoying disease on it." He argues back, holding tightly onto the handles of his motorcycle, shaking it roughly in an attempt to throw me off. My grip on the seat tightens as I plant my feet firmly on the ground to keep from falling off. Why the hell does he hate me so much?

I'm about to speak but a bush of blond hair covers my view. "What the hell Teme, you can't go home. We're going to buy beer!" Naruto screams, whining like a small child. "Ne, if you go back on your word, I'll shave your head while you're asleep."

Sasuke merely pushes the blond out of his way. "You dumbass, just shut up and let me deal with it."

Naruto huffs in defeat, crossing his arms defensively over his chest. I wonder if he even realizes I'm here…

Slowly, he twists his head around and suddenly, his bright blue eyes meet mine and a wide grin spreads quickly replaces the disappointed frown on his face. "Hey Sakura-chan! You were in my class in grade three. Remember, we were partners for a field trip?" He says cheerfully as he throws his arms around me, pulling me into an unexpected hug. Oh dear Kami, save me from my doom.

"Of course I remember." I mumble. He led us into a bee's hive and I got stung three times that day. I guess it was worse for Naruto since he really enraged the bees by trying to steal away their honey. I think there were about seven stings covering his body by the end of the day. I shudder at the frightful memory.

"But what are you doing with the teme?" He asks curiously, tilting his head to the side, the grin on his face only stretches wider if that's even possible.

I open my mouth to reply with a reasonable excuse but am suddenly cut off by Sasuke pulling Naruto off of me by the back of his shirt, throwing his roughly to the ground. "Tsunade told her to make sure I don't get into any trouble. Now I'm stuck with her for the rest of the year." He replies coldly, slicing the air like sharp knives.

Suddenly his answer pounds in my head like a fire alarm. "Hold up a second." I begin, turning my attention onto Sasuke. "Why can you tell Naruto when I'm not allowed to tell Ino?" I scream angrily. What a total hypocrite.

"Because you're blonde friend can't keep a secret to save her life." He replies.

"Neither can your blonde friend!" I retort.

"Hey! I'm hurt, Sakura-chan!" Naruto sulks.

"Whatever." He hisses, cutting the argument short as I have no intentions to piss him off even more by replying.

I pout at the unfairness of it all. How come I have to suffer for his idiotic mistakes anyways? The situation is clearly unethical and preposterous. However I was too much of a wimp to defy Tsunade as angering her would only mean digging a grave for myself.

Suddenly, I feel the Bike lower slightly as new weight is added on. I look in front of me, seeing black hair sticking up, only an inch away from me. My heart nearly skips a beat at the closeness as there is only a small amount of space between us. Heat rushes to my face as a small blush begins to tint my cheeks. What the hell am I freaking out about? It's simply the back of his head!

But I've never gotten so close to him before. I don't think any girl has gotten this close to him before without getting shoved aside. And no one can deny that he is the best looking guy in school.

As I'm deep in thought, I don't notice as the engine begins to start up. One moment, the fan girl inside of me prepares to soar out and the next, I'm speeding across the street on an unsafe vehicle. "Let me off, let me off or else I swear I'll shoot you all!" I scream, close to tears. I fear motorcycles with a great passion. If they're still, they're fine but moving ones are utterly dangerous and should be illegal. "Damn it Uchiha, what do you think you're doing? This is kidnapping I tell you!" I shriek. My voice strains as I try to speak through the roar of the engine.

"You said you wouldn't get off." He responds simply.

"WOOOO, this is fun! Sakura-chan, isn't this fun?" Naruto asks from behind. I turn around, shocked once I see him riding a few feet behind on a motorcycle of his own. When did he even get that? Oh right, there were two motorcycles parked at the back…

"No, this is not fun at all. This is frightening." The wind hits my face and it feels as if someone is continuously punching me at the moment, mercilessly hitting me. My fingers clutch onto the side of the seat as if my life depends on it- well it actually does at the moment. Kami, we're not even wearing any helmets. This is just insanely dangerous and completely not okay.

We're not wearing helmets. We're not wearing helmets! "Uchiha, where the hell are your damn helmets?" I ask.

"I don't have any." He replies, raising his voice slightly so it can be heard. My jaw drops and I almost feel like crying. How could he not bring a helmet? Is he looking for a death sentence? "Hold onto me." He suddenly instructs. My face reddens at his unexpected demand.

"What?" I stammer, forcing the question out of my mouth.

"I don't want to be responsible for your death. You holding onto the seat like a maniac has a higher chance of you falling off." He explains. We hit a rocky street as the bike moves up and down, mimicking the rocks sticking out of the road. My body swings to the side and I quickly throw my arms around him in an attempt to save myself.

Wait... his stomach is hard. Are those… abs?

I shake my head to get the image of a shirtless Sasuke out of my mind. The only thing on my mind right now should be my survival.

I glance to the side, seeing a sign that indicates the street we are on. My eyes widens at the name. "We're going to sound?" I ask weakly.

"They have the best beer!" Naruto calls out from behind.

I gulp. I've heard it's extremely dangerous since the head government there only cares for himself. In other words, the policemen suck, the paramedics probably have absolutely no idea what they're doing and the killing rate is shockingly high. "What's wrong, are you scared?" Sasuke mocks me.

"No, why would you say that?" I squeak.

"Because you're holding onto me too tightly." He replies, turning his head around to look at me and of course, an amused smirk is plastered onto his face.

* * *

_**A/N: Please Review. I'm a review hog. If that makes any sense. If there are things I need to improve on (which I'm sure there are) tell me. I'm on this site to build up my writing skills so I can become a better writing so criticism is strongly welcomed. **_

_**Also this story isn't going to entirely revolve around high school and high school drama. A majority of it does take place in high school but a lot of it also has to do with other things. I kind of have the end plotted out and I'm currently brain storming all the future chapters until then at the moment. **_

_**Thank you for reading my story. You're all amazing! (: **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The vehicle that I remain strapped onto comes to an abrupt stop, allowing me to free myself from the embarrassment of my desperate clinging. Stumbling off, I make no movement to meet Sasuke's gaze, furious that he has dragged me into his daily shopping routine- or whatever he'd like to call this. Either way I want nothing of it.

We stand outside of a small shop, built solely by glass and bricks. It doesn't look as if it contains anything particularly special but seeing as Naruto had been so persistent about coming here, there must be a logical explanation. Then again, we are talking about Naruto, the idiot who failed to pass the adding and subtracting section of our math knowledge test in ninth grade.

"Are you just going to stand there all day?" The raven haired boy asks, arching a brow with impatience. Promptly, I dart my eyes in his direction, noticing that the two have already made it to the small door to the left of the petit building. I sigh, feeling uncomfortable being in this murky town but standing outside alone frightens me even more. Sasuke makes no indication of holding the door as he swiftly walks in without waiting for my answer.

Wrinkling my nose with disgust, I walk furiously after the two. "Bastard." I grumble under my breath, clenching my fist as I reach the entrance to the dingy store. A sharp ring greets me as I step in followed by the pungent scent that flows thickly in the air. My face contorts into a grimace, the smell of alcohol already stinging my nose.

At that moment, my phone vibrates loudly in my back pocket, causing all eyes to dart in my direction, well, all but Sasuke's. Nervously, I take out the said object and trace my eyes along the text.

From Ino: Forehead girl, where the hell are U? I want all the details, like now. Karin's absolutely furious and she's been bitching about U to the entire school and frankly, it's annoying as hell. Somebody needs to shut this whore up and I'd gladly do it. But U know, my dad would kill me if I ever got suspended so never mind. Ugh, U loser, leaving me with Kiba of all people. U better reply or I'll hunt U down!

I sigh, guilt emanating and feeding off my growing anxiety. Sasuke's former threats clash loudly in my head, stopping my thumbs from typing up a quick explanation and reply. Scowling at my hesitation, I shoot the Uchiha an unnoticed glare. Why am I letting him control my decisions, anyway? Who is he to tell me what to do?

Scowling once again, I begin moving my thumbs, typing-

"Haruno," He interrupts me, easily stealing the phone from my loose fingers. Had he been spying on me? My eyes widen with surprise. Did he perhaps… read the text from behind? People these days, have no respect for anyone's privacy. Sasuke's obsidian gaze pierces into me, drying my thoughts from any type of protest I could have been able to conjure. "Don't even think about it."

"Naruto knows, why can't Ino." I hiss angrily.

"Naruto may be an idiot but he at least knows when to keep his mouth shut." Sasuke responds dryly, not even sparing me a second glance.

"And Ino Can't?" I hiss back.

His eyes narrow once again. "I don't want anything to do with you." His words are harsh, colder than the ice sitting atop a high mountain.

My eyes quickly squint into slits, a stir of scorching rage emerges in my veins, and heating up my body as my anger continues to grow. Tightening my fists, I finally open my mouth to speak. "You're acting as if… as if I'm some kind of embarrassment to you." I sneer. "And that's fine. I don't care what you of all people think of me." I step forward, meeting his gaze for the first time since we've arrived. "But you can't control what I do or say. None of that is for you to decide, Uchiha. I'm not going to fall at your feet and comply with whatever you want me to do." I spit out. "Now give me back my phone."

Instead, he merely scoffs. "You don't understand anything." Placing his hands stiffly in his pockets, he walks away without another word, leaving me befuddled. What's with him and his incapability of holding up a proper conversation?

Sighing, I give up my futile attempts. He's stubborn so there's no use in arguing with someone who refuses to listen. I'll just tell Tsunade-sama later.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto waves at me, an exuberant grin spreading across his fox like face, fully reaching the gleam in his blue orbs. "How many packs should I get, hm?" He darts his attention to the stacked shelf in front of him. "Which brand would be better though?" Thinking loudly to himself, his hand moves to the tip of his chin, as if trying to act smart in front of his peers.

"Ah Sasuke-teme!" The blonde suddenly exclaims. "I actually am short on cash. See, I got fired again-

"Dobe." Sasuke sends his friend a glare. "I'm not the one having a party. Figure it out yourself."

Sulking, Naruto claps his hands together in a pleading manner. "Please Teme, do it for your best friend? I mean who else will put up with your bastard like behavior, anyway? Without me, you'll be all lonely. I already invited everyone to your house-

"My house?"

"Well you said I could have it there! I asked you last week, after that fight you had with-

"Fuck off." I wince at his cold tone, feeling sorry for the pleading blonde who's forced to put up with Sasuke's moody behavior every day. I wonder how he does it. He's right though. Who else would be willing to put up with Sasuke's quote 'bastard like behavior'- well, other than fan girls. But they should have their limits as well, right?

Being rendered phoneless with these two is beginning to make me tetchy, which is never a good sign. Besides, the apprehension that continues to build since we got here refuses to leave so the sooner we go the better.

"Just pick something, dobe. I hate being in Sound." I frown. I wonder what happened between him and this place. He seems to loathe being here as much as I do. Hey, we finally have something in common.

"So you'll pay for me?" Naruto asks hopefully. Seeing Sasuke's gruff nod, his arms immediately swing around his best friend's neck. "Thank you Teme, I knew you weren't a complete ice cube!" So he has a heart, that's nice to know.

"Hn." He grunts. "Just hurry up. Haruno probably wants to be home before dark." He mocks me, a smirk tugging onto the corner of his lips. My eyes automatically narrow at his words. Bastard.

Sasuke and Naruto fill two crates with beer before taking it to the bored man behind the register. Reluctantly, Sasuke pays, glaring as the cashier takes the money from him and hands the appropriate change in return.

This guy has absolutely no people skills, I quickly note. What do girls see in him?

I wait impatiently, staring at Sasuke's back with annoyance. Seeing my phone tucked into his pocket, my fury rises. "You know, I'm going to tell her at school." I bring up. "I'll tell Tsunade you took my phone and then hopefully by then, you'll be packing for sound-

"Haruno, just shut up." His voice grows dangerously low, eyes murderously glaring at me. "Don't talk as if you know everything. Stop being so damn annoying." I cringe. That wasn't the response I'd expected. I thought he'd hand back my phone after I brought up this place. I gulp at his words, wincing slightly as he walks passed me and towards the exit. Perhaps I took it too far this time.

"Teme, don't be such an asshole." Naruto mumbles in my defence but even he seems to be affected by Sasuke's sudden outburst. As I watch him walk away, I feel a bit of guilt rise. He doesn't like this any better than I do. Either way, we have to make this arrangement work somehow otherwise we're both screwed. "Sorry Sakura-chan, it's just that Teme doesn't really want any complications. His life… it's not exactly normal." The blonde shrugs as he walks by my side, using his back to open the door since his hands are occupied with the crate.

I offer a curt nod in thanks as I walk through, still stuck in my confound state.

"If people see that you're hanging out with him, they may get the wrong idea. And if people know, they'll begin spreading rumours." He continues. "And rumours travel fast."

"They may think we're… together?" I ask, scrunching up my face with disgust.

"They'll think that you're important and then well… anyone close to Sasuke is-

"Well, what do we have here?" A new voice cuts in.

"Always going to be in trouble." The blonde finishes softly.

Sasuke stops beside his motorcycle, turning his undivided attention to our sudden visitor. "Zaku." He acknowledges, barely meeting the boy's gaze. He appears to be around our age, nevertheless, looks as if he's seen more than his fair share of trouble.

The boy's eyes are dark, matching his hair which sticks up in a messy manner. A mischievous grin graces his lips as he steps closer towards the unaffected boy. "I thought you ran away from sound. What are you doing back here? Either way, you're not welcome." He spits out grumpily, fist clenching at the sight of the raven haired boy. The gravelly tone in his voice sends a surge of cold chills up my stiff spine.

"Zaku, just leave us alone. Go back to your little gang. We don't have time for you." Naruto cuts in abruptly, a serious side shown, one that I've never witnessed before.

"Why Fox boy, you scared?" Another voice interrupts. Two new figures arise from the shadow of the darkening day. One is a sly looking girl with long brown hair and matching eyes. She's wearing a cruel smirk that twists onto her pale face. The second boy makes my blood go cold by the mere sight of him. His entire body is wrapped up in bandages, leaving only one eye free from his mummified state. His dark orb holds a deep void of a sadistic craving that forces me to shudder in place. Is this what Naruto was talking- warning me about? Ironic how they came at this time.

"Kin… Dosu."

From the hateful gazes they exchange, it's easy to presume they have some kind of rough past with one another. Sasuke and these guys must of have fought while he was attending school here and Naruto, being his loyal best friend had to have helped enrage these guys in some way as well.

The mummy like boy cracks his neck from side to side, an eager look springing to life as he licks his lip slowly. "I'm going to crack that head of yours open, Uzumaki. Maybe then you'll finally shut up." My eyes widen, body stiffening as my mouth goes completely dry. Could this guy be serious? He wouldn't…. would he?

My eyes dart to Naruto, examining his unfazed expression. Sedateness corrupts his visage as he stands still in place, preparing for Dosu's attack.

"That's fine." Zaku speaks once again, eyes locked on the unmoving Uchiha. "As long as I get to repay Sasuke for what he did to my arm." What had Sasuke done to his arm? The surge of thoughts that flash through my mind makes me shake with fear. Before I have time to ponder further, he launches at the raven haired boy, pouncing like a lion would to its prey. But Sasuke is fast, swiftly moving to avoid Zaku's rash jump while keeping his composure. "Damn it, you coward."

The crates quickly drop as bottles clash, crack and spill onto the uneven pavement, causing clear edges of glass to sustain the ground. Zaku throw harsh punches towards Sasuke, ones that are easily dodged. As Zaku swings for his head, Sasuke bends down, not to my surprise, landing a clear punch on the attacker's stomach, causing him to stumble back.

I let out a sigh of relief as the he falls to the floor. But that quick feeling flees once as he regains his strength and proceeds with the determined rounds of attack. As threats are being spewed, Sasuke merely ignores it all, able to fend mercilessly as he grabs a hold of Zaku's arm and brings it to the shouting boy's back. I purse my lips together as I watch the dreadful scene unfold before my eyes. Is this what he had done to him before? I watch stiffly as the raven haired boy begins twisting his linvs, forcing screams of pain out of Zaku's mouth.

Suddenly, I remember our principle's words. Tsunade-sama told me to stop him from getting into trouble but witnessing it live holds me in a frozen state. What can I do? "Sasuke." My voice is being blown away by the passing wind. He can't hear me, too consumed in the fight he's easily winning. "Sasuke!" I stammer a bit louder. It's as if he's a completely different person… But this time, he hears me since his dark orbs flicker in my direction for a fraction of a second though makes no move to stop his actions.

That's right, I gulp. He would never listen to me. Who am I to stop him when my opinion means nothing? I begin to wonder why Tsunade-sama had placed me as the one to watch over Sasuke, a feeble good girl who can't even stop a fight.

Stepping in wouldn't help at all either. I'm useless. I can't do anything…. I clench my fist, hating the helpless state I'm currently in.

"Damn it." Their female team mate, Kin curses. "Pinky, don't just stand there. I want a good fight too." She spits out. I gasp at her demand, quickly pivoting to face her. "Don't even try to help Uchiha out." As if I could. I'd probably only get in his way.

"He seems to be doing fine himself." My words surprise me.

"Shut up! Zaku's only beginning." She shrieks in rage, preparing to lunge at me. When Tsunade told me about Sasuke getting into fights, I never imagined anything like this. Being the good girl I am, I always imagined one of those harmless school ground tantrums where only a few punches are thrown, where no one gets seriously injured in the slightest bit… but this, is this why Sasuke didn't want me telling Ino or anyone else for that matter?

My surroundings fade as Kin charges at me, a knife in her hand. I scramble to move, jumping to the side before she can get to me. But unfortunately, she's more skilled than I am and though I have been told I hold a good punch, I doubt that can save me from the knife she wields.

"Sakura-chan, watch out!" Naruto manages to scream from his fight with Dosu.

She raises the weapon and manages to get a hold of my long pink tresses, yanking me mercilessly to the ground. "Well this is a disappointment." She laughs. "I expected Sasuke to have a tougher girlfriend."

"I'm not…" I stammer before realizing that this isn't exactly the time to be correcting someone. Kami, I'm about to be stabbed!

She aims for my head but I push forward, managing to escape the stab… partially. My heart drops as I hear a slash, something being cut by the knife. Hesitantly, I glance down, seeing strands of hair lying on the dirt. But it's better than blood. Anything's better than blood, I tell myself to keep calm.

Before I know it, I'm being forcefully yanked upwards, but not by Kin. Sasuke holds steel like grip on my arm, his eyes narrowing onto my attacker. "Worry about your pathetic team mate before you attack someone else." He scoffs. Perplexed by his words, I look over my shoulder to see a motionless Zaku sprawled on the floor. There's no blood. What did he do? "He has a concussion, but he isn't dead… this time." He tells the befuddled girl, as if reading the question from my mind.

Avoiding eye contact with Sasuke, Kin quickly runs to his fallen team mate, along with Dosu who manages to get away from Naruto.

"Damn it, mummy dude got me. My beautiful face is ruined!" Naruto complains as he holds onto his swollen cheek with a frown. But seeing Dosu's state, it looks to be about much worse. His bandages are soaked in red, slathered in blood, his remaining good eye swollen from an impact.

"This isn't over yet!" Dosu screams.

After grumbling something under his breath, Dosu swings his unconscious team mate over his broad shoulder and makes his escape with Kin running behind. I expect Sasuke to chase after them and beat each one until they can no longer speak but he makes no move to do so.

"This is why I said I want nothing to do with you." He grumbles, finally releasing my arm from his firm grasp, allowing my blood to circulate properly once again.

I'm out of breath, still in awe of the sudden situation. My heart is pounding heavily against my chest, resembling a beat an untrained drummer would make out. My arms are trembling and my legs are about as stable as a thin twig, ready to give in at any passing second. That was serious, she was seriously about to stab me. Those guys… "Haruno."

I dart my shaky gaze to Sasuke's serious ones, afraid to look him in the eyes after what I previously witnessed. "You okay?" He asks, dropping his gaze to the pink hair lying on the ground. Hesitantly, I run my hands through my new shoulder length tresses, my thoughts still scrambled and twisting in every way possible.

"It's just hair." I choke out. "I'll just tell everyone I got a new haircut." Had he told me not to tell anyone for my own good- to keep me safe from the gangs that are after him? Did I misjudge him?

"Good, Tsunade would kill me if anything happened." He replies flatly, disinterested by the turn of events.

"Hey Teme, the beer is still okay. Well, a few are cracked but most of them are alright!" Naruto exclaims with excitement. We'd just been attacked, assaulted and he's worried about the beer? Shouldn't we be reporting this or at least…. But as I glance at the two, I know that no one but me is going to know.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto runs to my side. "Don't worry, if I ever see them again, I'll pound them to the ground." He assures. "Besides, since the old hag is forcing you to look after Teme, we'll be seeing each other a lot, ne? This is only the start." I wince at the truth behind his words. This is only the start. He's right.

Sasuke scowls at his best friend's words. "Just who is looking after whom here?" He sneers. "I don't understand what Tsunade is thinking. As if someone like you could do any good for me." I look up at his calm expression, now knowing that these type of things most likely occur on a weekly bases. He's right as well. How can I keep someone like him out of trouble if trouble is constantly finding a way to him?

**A/N: Hehe... it's been a while, hasn't it? This is supposed to be the part where I begin rambling about why I couldn't update so here goes. One word will explain it all. Exams. Exams are a bitch and it's all over now, thankfully. But then I forgot my plan for this chapter because I was the idiot that forgot to write it down and it's all completely my fault for this undeserved long wait and I'm just so incredibly sorry to anyone who hasn't yet given up on this story. -takes in big breath- **

**So Question Time: YAY! no? okay.**

**So I want to know if you prefer the high school setting to this like serious gang fight atmosphere. That's not exactly a question but... xD**

**Also, this was my failed attempt at writing out a serious chapter. I swear I suck at fight scenes and this chapter just flowed so horribly. Gah, -hits myself on head- I'm ashamed. So people, or aliens, or you know, whoever is reading this please Review, it'd just mean so much. I need feedback and LOTS of criticism. Reading reviews motivate me and any type of feedback pushes me into becoming a better writer. So those of you who do review, I love you. And this is the part where I'm supposed to hug you so -virtual hug- **

**awkward. I'm sorry. **

**Thank you all for taking the time to read this story! Please don't forget to review! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

.

.

.

Sasuke and I sit stiffly in Tsunade's office. We were called down before we reached first period and I think I know why. These stupid trackers she put on gave it all away and no matter how much I desperately want to take it off and throw it into a lake, I can't.

Sasuke hasn't spoken to me since yesterday. At first, I thought we may have been beginning to get closer but that's obviously not the case. I don't know what I was thinking. Uchiha Sasuke and I are complete opposites. We could never be anything, not even friends.

At that moment, Tsunade bursts in, panting. I stiffen in my seat and smile awkwardly in her direction.

"You guys were in sound! How could you go to Sound of all places?" Tsunade fumes, stalking across her office with hands tucked firmly behind her waist. I watch her reddened face intently; worried that she may burst and punish us with something completely unreasonable, as she usually does with most delinquents.

But I, Haruno Sakura am anything but a delinquent. I am the sole definition of the word innocence and there's no way in hell Sasuke's going to ruin that for me. Standing up, I bow down apologetically, trembling like a weak tree being blown by harsh winds. "I am so sorry. I promise I'll take better care of Uchiha-san in the future. Please give us another chance," I mumble, too scared to meet her hawk like gaze.

Pathetic Haruno, you're such a suck up. Cha

I'd rather suck up than die.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Sasuke's stagnant posture slouched onto his seat. My eye twitches at his composure and I want to grab him and force his head down into a bow as well but we all know that isn't possible. I'll be lucky if I can even get a proper sentence out of this ice cube.

"Sakura, what happened to your hair," Tsunade questions, her eyes narrows with suspicion.

At that question, I immediately stand up straight as a solder would. "I got a haircut yesterday, after coming home from sound," I lie although I hope she cannot tell. Her eyes don't leave me, staring me down as if waiting for me to snap and for the awaiting truth to spew out. Biting my lip is the only way to contain my fib.

"It's not exactly the best hairdo in the world," She comments.

I laugh sheepishly and scratch the back of my head. "Yes well, that's what I get for going to a cheap place."

An uncomfortable silence falls over the room as Tsunade continues to pierce down at the two of us. "Very well, I trust you Sakura." She finally states slowly but I can hear a regretful undertone hidden in her voice. "But if anything like this happens again, there will be severe punishments for the both of you," She points a stern finger in our direction, making me wince but Sasuke stays unfazed, as always. "Don't let me catch you doing anything inappropriate."

Sasuke actually manages to squeeze in an unnoticed glare. "Aa," He speaks for the first time.

Standing up from his seat, hands tucked into his jean pockets, the raven haired boy prepares to leave. I stumble to his side, afraid I'll fall if I have to endure anymore of Tsunade's fearful gazes. "You two are dismissed. Go to class, don't be late," She instructs, her orbs falling down to the stacks of paperwork piled onto her large desk.

"Stop standing so close, Haruno," He says coldly, shoving passed me and towards the door. Frowning at his rude words, I trail after him in silence. After what I witnessed the day before, angering Sasuke is no longer on my bucket list. In fact, I think I'll remain on his good side from now on, that is, if he even has one.

I follow him weakly to our language class and he ignores me the best he can. Did I do something wrong… or in Sasuke's words, annoying? Okay, perhaps I was a little out of line yesterday but that doesn't mean he should so bluntly blow off my very presence. Although I do respect him slightly more for his reasoning, I still despise him and everything he is.

Anyway, if we're going to make this work, we should at least lean or try to tolerant each other. "Sasuke…"

His eyes flicker to me for a moment. "What?"

"Are you alright? I mean, from the whole thing with… you know who," I don't dare speak his name, being too much of a coward to.

"As if you care," His voice is deep and haunting, nearly hollow in some way. I gulp, finding this whole idea rather hopeless at the moment. I do care; I mean I would feel something if anything bad happened to him. He did save me from Kin's brutal attack instead of allowing the crazed girl to stab out my eyes with her knife.

"I do care Sasuke, whether you like it or not," I hiss. "Besides, we're in this together-

He scoffs, "We're not in anything together. You're just an annoying burden." Obsidian eyes draining me of my own thoughts and I'm stuck drowning into the truth. To him, I am probably a hindrance, merely luggage he's forced to drag around. I bet if Tsunade hadn't paired us up, he would have just let me die there. But for now, I'm his responsibility, as he is mine.

"I know," I whisper and this seems to surprise him. "Damn it, I know you don't like me but can we just… can we just get along?" I ask. "Can you please make this easier by holding down all the fighting and trouble making until all this is over? It would make everything so much easier on both of us," I remind him.

"We're not friends, Sakura," And the way he says my name is filled with so much hatred and anger.

"Yes but we aren't strangers either, Sasuke."

Lunch is my savior; it's the only period where I think I may be free from Sasuke's broody attitude. He left in a rush after our second period class, Biology and headed straight for who knows where. I'm guessing he went to Naruto since he is Sasuke's only doesn't bother me though. I said we should get along but that doesn't mean we have to spend every moment of the day together, although it seems pretty close to that at the moment with Tsunade tracking our every move.

I walk to my usual group of friends, heart racing from the stampede of questions that are going to attack me. Once I reach the table, the mood gets stiffly awkward and a pregnant pause falls upon everyone. Ino stops talking, (gasp!) Kiba looks away, Hinata grows even more silent and even Shikamaru raises a brow at me. "Hi," I greet them.

"Look who decided to show up," Ino is the first to speak her voice high yet dull. "Kami Sakura, what happened yesterday? I could barely get a hold of you!" At least she isn't completely mad at me; otherwise she wouldn't even care anymore. "And, oh my, what happened to your hair? It looks like you bought a mob, dyed it pink and stuck it on your head!"

I take a seat beside Ino at the far left of the table, across from Hinata. "I'm sorry. It's a long story," I sigh.

"Oh well do tell. What's going on between you and Uchiha?" She asks, pushing for more gossip to blabber about. "Everyone saw you two leave yesterday. Do you know how many rumors have spread since then?" As much as I adore Ino for everything she is, Sasuke may be right. Would Ino ever be able to keep this a secret?

Sighing, I take a look at my surroundings and notice many eyes on me. I gulp and turn back to my meal, feeling wary at the sudden spotlight shun on me. How could I not have noticed the stares until now? Perhaps I was too busy trying to befriend Sasuke the first two periods. Oh god, seeing us together in class would only start more rumors. This isn't good. No one ever looked my way until now. I was the invisible girl, the good girl! "Say Ino," I chuckle nervously, "Just what type of rumors have people been spreading?"

At that question, a gleaming smile springs onto her face. "Oh good, I've got lots." Oh god, here we go. "This girl in my chemistry class told me that you and Sasuke are secretly dating and it's been going on now for years. The two of you couldn't handle the tension so you went to Tsunade for help. She gave you some kind of couple therapy and now you two are going public but I highly doubt this one," She snorts like the pig she is. "I mean I could never see Sasuke going for a girl like you."

"Thank you Ino," I reply sarcastically, "That makes me feel so much better."

"Hey, hey now, let me finish. I've got loads more, don't worry."

"Ino, I don't understand why you're so into all this gossip crap anyway," Shikamaru sighs as he rests his pineapple shaped head on the table.

The blonde scowls at her boyfriend. "Like you could ever understand Shikamaru, all you think about are clouds."

"I… I heard one from these girls in my music class," Hinata begins, "They s-said that Sakura was stalking Sasuke-san and wouldn't let him go home so… he took her into an ally and tried to abandon her there b-but Naruto-kun came and saved her." Hinata says.

"Now that one I could believe," Ino grins.

Kiba groans. "Who cares? Sakura wouldn't want anything to do with that stupid bastard anyway. He probably needed help with some homework or some shit."

I sigh and rest my head onto the cold table, feeling comfort as it cools off my steaming head. So many assumptions are being made over such a small and casual incident. Making it worse, Sasuke won't allow anyone but Naruto to know about what's actually going on so I'll just have to let these rumours fly around without letting anyone, not even my friends, know about the truth.

"But seriously Haruno, what's going on?" Ino asks.

I shake my head and smile sadly. My head is pulsating, foreboding my transparent excuses. But I have to speak or I'll only imitate suspicion. "Nothing at all," I say, pulling my rosy tresses behind my ear with trembling hands. "We merely bumped into each other and our papers got mixed up. That's why he came looking for me when we were speaking yesterday." I never lie. It's not in my blood yet today; the streams of the untruthful nightmares that will continue to haunt me day to day won't stop spilling out.

Ino's brows furrow, as if debating whether or not she believes my statement to be true. "That's it? Oh come on, I was hoping for something a little more… juicy."

"Sorry, there's not much to tell."

"Sakura!"

"Ino!" I imitate her tone.

"Then why did you skip class yesterday? I heard from a few people you transferred and coincidently… into all of Sasuke's classes," She inquires, a sly smile slipping onto her face. Why couldn't she just let it go? Knowing Ino, letting any bit of gossip go would be like a crime for her.

I shrug, racking at my head for an appropriate answer. But my grimy mind is all out of lies and I begin to panic, adverting my eyes elsewhere. My fibs are becoming clear and Ino can see through my eyes as if they're windows to my thoughts. "I-

"You what?" Kiba jumps in with his fist clenched onto the table.

"Personal reasons," is all I can come up with.

"Really Sak? I didn't think you'd ever be one of his pathetic fangirls-

"Hey, I used to be a fan girl!" Ino whines.

"Kiba, it's really none of your business." The air surrounding us becomes tense and I wish I could just leave it all behind. Why can't they just let it be and move on? I can't tell them. Not after what happened yesterday. For once, I'll agree with Sasuke.

Maybe I shouldn't have come today, at all. That would have-

"Holy shit!" All eyes dart to the scream, coming from the yard. Our cafeteria has a door that leads directly outside whatever it is, must be close. My heart jumps and I try to ease my confound state but pessimistic thoughts quickly shower and devour my brain, eerie possibilities emanate, only bringing back the murky memories of what had happened.

I know it was just once and I know that them coming back here would be unlikely but I don't know what goes on through those Sound gang's head but revenge wouldn't seem far from their list of things to do.

Ino seems to forget about her previous question and links her arm with mine. "Let's go check it out," She urges, pulling me up from my seat with mixed emotions. On one hand, I'm relieved that my interrogation has finally dropped and on the other, my heart is pumping from the horror filled screech that entered this room only seconds ago.

The small exit is crowded by eager students. Ino and I get sucked into the herd, rammed together as we're being swept away by a sea of people. "What the hell! My fucking uniform is getting fucking ruined by you fucking assholes!" She shrieks, causing people to jump away from us. I stifle a laugh when I see a girl fall onto her screeching best friend. Then again, that could have been us.

Finally, after about a minute of prodding and yelling, we protrude onto the natural pavement. The cool air makes it easier to breathe and think.

We follow the many students that are already outside with Kiba not far behind. Hinata and Shikamaru probably stayed in their seats. Knowing the purple haired girl, she's too timid for this large crowd and the lazy head is probably dozing off at this beckoning chance.

At the end of the line, a tall brick wall stands before us. We're at the back of the school yet I can barely see what everyone's staring at. Some red spray paint is visible to my squinting eyes but nothing is recognizable. "Did someone vandalize the wall or something?" I wonder out loud.

"Holy crap… is that?"

"I think it is."

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" I ask, cursing my friends for being so much taller than me. "What is it?"

"The Akatsuki!"

"You mean the fruit?"

"No you dumbass, there is no fruit. It's the fucking gang!"

My heart skips a beat as her words trigger a shuddering feeling. "You mean, those murderers?" I gulp. "What did they do? Is there a dead body, is one of them-

"No, no, nothing like that," Ino whispers, her voice becoming hoarse. "It's just… It's the symbol."

Once we manage to squeeze further through the crowd, the image becomes clearer. I've seen that sign several times on the news, all revolving some kind of gang fight or murder. I never looked much into it because it never crossed my mind that it'd ever concern me since none of the shootings or killings was ever remotely near Konoha. But now, it's there and it's-

My eyes advert from the red cloud like shape onto the image below it. There's a knife… slathered in pink blood? It isn't the knife that catches my attention but rather the hue of the pink. It matches my hair exactly.

My legs grow weak, matching toothpicks as my eyes remain glued onto the wall, trying to process what it all means but failing to do so as my thoughts are jammed with the frightening apprehension that engulfs my soul. My chest is tight, almost as if heavy rocks have crushed them with their weight. I find it hard to breathe, hard to move, fear slithering and tangling my body until I can no longer think clearly.

"Sakura, what's wrong? You look pale…" Ino sighs. "Don't worry; it's probably just some local kids trying to scare us. I doubt a famous gang would risk coming here to spray paint a silly picture."

As much as I'd like to believe their words, Naruto's statement rings loudly as a warning bell in my head. Anyone close to Sasuke won't be safe. I know Sasuke and I are far from being close but what if someone saw and assumed as Ino, Zaku, Kin and Dosu had. What if being seen by his side marks me down as a target from some angered gang wanting revenge.

And to make matters worse, this isn't even a regular gang. No, this is a gang that Sasuke's older brother had joined. What if they really do want to kill me? They probably know about what happened yesterday as well, considering everything drawn resembles the previous incident.

I wonder if Sasuke is here. Is he worried at all? Why should he be? But I can't help but want to search for him. Because right now, even though he's the idiot that got me tangled into all of this, he's probably also the only one that can help me if anything bad does happen.

I back up slightly. "I think I'll go back now," I murmur and before they can respond, I'm already sprinting away from the scene and back into school At least I'll be safe there. Our school has security cameras planted everywhere. They'd catch someone and they'll arrest whoever did this too. I'm fretting over absolutely nothing, yeah.

Suddenly, a firm grip grabs a hold of my forearm and I'm being pulled back somewhere. My first reaction is to fight back and attempt to pull my arm away but that seems to be futile. My second, which should have been my first, is to scream. But my brain processes this too slowly and before I know it, hands are covering my mouth.

Kami, doesn't this kind of stuff only happen in movies? Why the hell is this creep after me? I use my free arm to plant a hit in the person's stomach which may have worked if they didn't catch my arm so swiftly. I stumble back, making it my goal to stomp on their feet.

"Damn it, Haruno." A familiar voice hisses into my ears.

Hold on.

"Sasuke?" I attempt to say but his hands are still covering my mouth.

"fucking bitch," he says under his breath.

His hands finally leave my mouth and I'm able to speak. "You couldn't have walked up to me and said something? But no, you decide to do it the pedo way and kidnap me, how nice."

We're around the corner now and at the side of the school. Since everyone's so focused on what's in the back, no one is here.

His dark eyes stare down at me and any girl would melt in my position. To be honest, I am sort of melting a little on the inside too, but I can't allow myself to show it. "What do you need? Why'd you pull me away?"

"This is so fucking annoying," He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair while a scowl forms on his perfect face.

"If you aren't going to say anything, I'll just leave," I mutter, not in the mood for his grumpy attitude. How could he just drag me here and not say anything more than insults. I'm still shaken by what I saw on the wall and his cold attitude is only making things harder on me.

But I do wonder what's going through his mind. Sasuke's brother is in that gang and Ino said everything for him went downhill after that. His brother must have been like a role model to him. Having to lose him to a distorted gang must have been hard for him too.

"You can't- you won't be safe," He states matter-of-factly.

"I'm not safe with you either," I snap. It's true. As I've said earlier, I'm only in this giant mess because of him.

He rolls his eyes, probably in irritation. "Safer than being out there. Who knows where they are." His tone is completely emotionless, as if he'd rather be watching paint dry than being here, warning me about the possible dangers lurking ahead. His gaze is now no longer on me, much to my inner self's disappointment. Now they're plastered on the space behind my shoulders, as if he's expecting some guy with a big ass machine gun to jump out any moment and begin shooting at us.

"As if you care," I shoot back.

"How stupid can you get, Haruno? If anything happens to you, it'll all lead back to me and I don't feel like dealing with the police because you're stupid enough to wonder carelessly into an armed gang," He retorts.

And then I realize it, the utter truth. "I was right," I gulp. "Those Akatsuki guys want something with me, don't they?"

"Don't flatter yourself," He scoffs. "What would anyone want with you?"

"What is that supposed to-

"They want me. They just think they can use you as bait."

"They think…?"

"Hn," He grunts. "They probably heard what happened in Sound. They think you're important to me," He clarifies. Then his eyes trail me up and down, a smirk tugging on his lips. "But obviously you're not," And I want to hit him for that.

"What am I supposed to do then?" I ask.

"Don't get yourself killed," He shrugs. If only I had the courage to…. Hold on.

"That's it? That's all you're giving me? Sasuke, a gang may be after me. You can't expect me to be okay with all of this!" I scream in frustration, angered that he could be so inconsiderate. Stupid arrogant Uchiha's who only think for themselves. Why am I so unlucky?

**On the contrary, you are pretty lucky. I mean he never talks to women. You're probably the first after his mother.**

Not the time for that…

"I'm going to call the police. I can't deal with this."

"You're not doing that."

"Why can't I, damn it! Besides, this is all your fault anyway. If you hadn't-"

"Shut up," He sighs, massaging the bridge of his nose with irritation.

"What am I-

He pushes me against a wall and I squeak with surprise. "Fine," He says. "I'll protect you," My eyes widen with surprise. His dark eyes show nothing but anger and hatred yet there's a small glimmer of guilt that I can't help but notice. Could Sasuke perhaps actually have human feelings? "I'll protect you if you shut the hell up, stay out of my business and stop being so damn annoying."

I bite my lower lip. He says he's going to protect me from trouble yet he's the one causing all of it. "I'll… I'll try my best," is my only capable response.

**A/N: First, I just want to say that your wonderful reviews make my day. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated and I really do want criticism so don't be afraid to be mean. :p **

**Secondly, I'm horrible at updating. And then when I do, the chapters turn out like this. -.- I'm sure I'll eventually go back and fix things up so they don't want to make me gag. I'm so sorry guys. I'll try my best to update more frequently. God how I wish it were summer. Just about three more month, right?**

**I also know the end was SUPER cheesy -.- Please bear with me for now. Hopefully Sasuke isn't too OOC **

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a comment! :D**


End file.
